Player Card
A Player Card is a personal profile that each Penguin "owns." These can be accessed by simply clicking on the player's penguin avatar. If a player is a Member, they will have a membership badge in the upper left hand corner of their player card. For this badge, it looks different depending on how long you've been a member or how long you've subscribed for. The levels are just a badge, a badge with one stripe, with two and three and then a badge with three stripes and a star as the highest level. Each stripe is added every 6 months. But it doesn't mean that you have to earn them all at once. It just "Freezes" if you've suddenly become a non-member. If you are a Non-Member, a Star will appear instead of the Membership badge. Moderators have a badge on top of their player card and automatically have a years membership which automatically renew itself. The actual appearance of the card has changed. If a item fails to load, an X appears in that slot. This is where the user can change their penguin's attire/appearance. Users can also find out how many coins they have. Only famous penguins,and puffles (while being walked) and transformations have been known to have poses on their player cards. Features Each player card has an enlarged image of the player's penguin. Player cards can also have backgrounds, clothes and pins/flags. From here, you can ask them to be your buddy, or remove them from your buddy list; if they are your buddy, find them or visit their Igloo; send them a post card; add/remove them to/from your Ignore list or report them to a Moderator. Other penguins' player cards *If you see a mascot's player card, instead of a buddy sign, it will be a free gift, which is a Background. However, with Rockhopper the gift was a free eye patch before 2007. It is the same with the Gary, Rockhopper, Penguin Band's Members, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Rookie, Sensei, PH, CeCe, Rocky and Herbert P. Bear. More recently, you could add mascots as friends. *If you click on your own penguin you will see your coin amount and you can access your belongings by clicking on the tab, If you click somebody else's player card, you cannot see their coin amount. Instead, it will have other options. Player card categories *The CPIP project changed the Player card into a new design so that you can find things easily and was sorted into Head Items, Face Items, Neck Items, Body Items, Hand Items, Feet Items, Colors and Other Items. In Other Items three more categories come up which are Pins/Flags, Awards and Backgrounds. *There is a player card change idea. It will only come if it has the most votes. It adds a smile to the penguin, and is still in Beta Team. Mascots' player cards *Certain items worn by Mascots change the look of the player card, giving mascots special poses. All mascots also have a level 5 membership badge. Their buddy icon and the free gift icon are the only two buttons you can press. The buddy icon adds you to their Buddy List and the free gift icon gives you a free autographed background from them. Glitches *There was a glitch that if you click your friend that is a non-member on your friends list and a player card will show up, it will show that they are a member. *If you open one of your offline friends player card at your igloo and then you edit they would appear at your igloo(silent side). Icons bar *At the bottom of the player card, there is a special bar with commands. It allows requesting friendships, going to other igloos, sending postcards, adding a player to the Ignore list, or reporting a player. *The buttons in the bar for mascots is disabled, and other players can only add them to their friend list and obtain their background. *For a penguin that opens their own player card, this bar will not be displayed, and instead he/she will see the amount of Coins he/she has and the number of his/her Stamps. Trivia *Back in 2011, it was thought that the penguins on the player cards would get a new look (see below) but it doesn't seem likely to happen anymore. Gallery Player Cards File:222221 - Copy.png|The original penguin Player Card which has 2 inventory slots. File:qrqrqrq.png|A player card with stamps feature. File:Non-members_(1).png|A player card of a non-member penguin. File:Player_card_(3).png|A player card of a member penguin. Player Card Concept.png|A possible future player card design, as seen in the Beta Team (left) compared to an ordinary player card pose (right) Other penguins' Player Cards File:Normal penguin.PNG|An old player card of other penguins. File:Player_card_1123435.png|A new player card of other penguins. Famous Penguins' Player Cards See Also *Inventory *Penguin *Background External Links Player Card makers are custom tools for picking clothing for a penguin. Links for some of these makers are listed below: *Player Card Maker 1 *Player Card Maker 2 *Player Card Maker 3 *http://www.clubpenguininsiders.com/2011/club-penguin-penguin-creator-playercard-maker/ *http://clubpenguincp.com/player-card-maker/ Category:Interface Category:Features